Electrophotographic printing processes may involve creating a latent electrostatic image on a photoconductive surface, the image and background areas having different potentials, applying a charged toner to the photoconductive surface such that the charged toner selectively binds to the latent electrostatic image while the background areas remain clean, and then transferring the charged toner in the form of the image to a print substrate.